


i'll be fine, after all, you're here

by kaedes nonsense bungaku (optimystic)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Conversations, Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Senku deserves a break, Senku is so good, Stargazing, Support, Vulnerability, gen is there for him, lowercase aesthetic, senku is doing his best, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimystic/pseuds/kaedes%20nonsense%20bungaku
Summary: sometimes it takes science experiments and technology to rebuild civilisation, other times it takes a good friend's encouragement to keep you going
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 23





	i'll be fine, after all, you're here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouth/gifts).



“i sure hope you’re not thinking of running off again.” asagiri gen’s head shot up, fully waking up and now alert of the familiar voice that punctured the otherwise silent night time. the far too familiar voice, actually. gen wasn't expecting anyone out here, but as always, leave it up to ishigami senku out of anyone to surprise him. taking his time, he gets himself out of the hut and looks around, trying to locate the other boy amidst the darkness. "over here, asagiri gen." gen nodded, following the voice and finding himself standing over the other boy, who was lying in the grass, looking up at the sky with an arm behind his head. gen smiled down at him, watching his shadow fall over the other boy. he stood there for a still moment, as though asking for permission. when senku didn't show any sign of objecting, gen took a seat next to him. the grass was soft, and thankfully dry, still awaiting the morning dew that was to come in just a few short hours. 

"can't sleep?" gen finally decided to ask, conscious of the quietness between the two. asagiri gen had gotten used to chaos following him, and senku, ever since their encounter, he's only found himself in adventure and havoc, loud people, great discoveries. they’re not necessarily bad things, he notes, and instead watches the other boy in awe, embracing the thought of how formidable a boy this age is. a boy his age, he reminds himself. it's certainly impressive, no doubt about that. senku had nodded when gen first asked his question, but gen wanted to know more than that. staying silent was a tactic he's always found himself going back to, knowing how much people subconsciously wish to fill silences and would therefore talk more, giving him the information he otherwise wouldn't hear. "was thinking," was what senku added. it's not much, but he can work with this. senku's mind works in wondrous ways, gen's always known this, but he wouldn't say he falls far behind. while a master of science senku sure is, he knows himself to be the master of psychology. gen follows senku's distant gaze, transitioning to lie down completely. the night sky... space... "professor byakuya, isn't it?" he says absentmindedly, but the way the other boy shifts, turning towards him more in intrigue, revealed that he'd gotten it in one try. a small personal victory for asagiri gen. 

"your father knew this day would come," gen was thinking aloud, glad that senku didn't seem to mind. "he doesn't know a thing." senku spat, joking, though a hint of bitterness persisted. gen might've almost guessed that senku missed him. "what? leaving the entire rebuilding of civilization and technology to you was too big a burden?" gen didn't mean for it to come off as derisive as it did, nor would he have guessed how right he actually was. and though he'd like to say he was surprised, that wasn’t exactly it either. sure senku walks around spouting chemical equations and textbook formulas, and sure senku orders the village around like a true leader would, and sure senku barks instructions with confidence that'd make anyone respect him, or at the very least catch their complete attention- gen shook his head, using a hand to brush away the lock of white hair that had fallen on his face.   
he was losing focus, none of that was the point. it was the small moments in between, the ones gen was certain must’ve gone unnoticed by others, but not him. the moments where he found senku studying his own writing again after having just explained it to the village in extreme clarity, trying to find flaws, shorter methods, anything amiss. it was even the moments before that, where he'd leave right after finishing his meal, not staying to chat so as to get a head start on the next experiment, the next move and plan of action, sometimes even missing meals so as to not sacrifice his focus and train of thought. it was how he always had to be a step ahead. it was the idea that the village was relying on him, his friends were relying on him, humanity was relying on him. and although once a self imposed goal for senku, gen would notice the slight change in motivation. his father was relying on him. byakuya has been doing so, since the moment this catastrophe started.  
"what would you be doing now if none of this had happened?" gen started again. a barely audible grunt escaped senku, a way gen interpreted as a "it doesn't matter". senku thinks in logic and rationality, after all, not in what ifs. "i'd be at my biggest show yet, and who knows, you might've attended," he props himself up to the side with an elbow, waiting in hopes of a response. the mentalist finds himself only a little disappointed when the scientist doesn't speak up. a little more prompting then? "now you, senku-chan, you'd probably be finding a cure for cancer. or maybe even up there, exploring the solar system, or better yet; the univer-" 

"you think he'd be proud of me up there?"

gen’s eyes widened, not having expected the question. his gaze softened as it set in though. he watched his friend, the intelligent and impressive boy, capable of the most outstanding achievements. and for the first moment since becoming a part of the kingdom of science, asagiri gen saw not a leader or an overzealous mad scientist, but his friend, a son wanting to make his father proud. a son, who held all the hopes and dreams of his beloved father, who left it all up to him to accomplish. gen's voice came out softer and shakier than he anticipated. "of course he would."   
senku smiled then, a genuine smile, grateful to have gen there at that current moment. it seemed that was all he needed to hear. he watched the sky for a brief moment more, even though he didn't expect anything to change, before turning to face gen. 

"the others will be up soon." he admitted with a yawn, insinuating that they should finally be getting back to sleep. senku brought himself back to his feet, holding out a hand. "technology won't invent itself, isn't that right?" gen retorted, content to see the familiar smirk finding itself back on senku's face. the scientist let out a laugh as gen grabbed his outstretched hand, allowing the other to pull him up. gen grinned in return, following senku back to where the huts were. the walk back was a comfortable silence neither of them seemed to mind, and gen observed that he would usually be analysing the interactions he just had. but as senku rubbed his eyes, worn out from fatigue, all he could really find himself thinking was that simply, he’s proud of the other boy too. he doesn’t say it, it wouldn’t mean as much as byakuya’s, but that doesn’t make it less true. and overlooking the village one last time before ducking back into the hut, taking in just how much everything has changed since the beginning, he realises he is indeed really proud of his friend, the kind of pride that swells in his chest, leaving him feeling fulfilled and gratified. 

_“senku-chan~ will you make me a bottle tomorrow too?"_

**Author's Note:**

> gen when you see this i love you  
> dedicated to gen who inspired me to write again after 483952 years  
> these boys are so good we love them so much qwq  
> thank you for reading !!!!


End file.
